1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer memory allocation and deallocation. Specifically this invention is a new and useful method, apparatus, system and computer program product for performing generational garbage collection.
2. Background
Memory allocation and deallocation techniques have become very important in structured programming and object oriented programming methodologies. Memory allocated from a heap can be used to store information. Often this information is an instantiated object within an object-oriented paradigm. The subsequently described techniques apply to both nodes in the heap containing data and nodes in the heap that are instantiated objects.